


A new duck in town.

by thebigcrunchone9



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebigcrunchone9/pseuds/thebigcrunchone9
Summary: The grandson of an old friend of Mrs. Beakley's and her late husband moves to Duckburg with his grandfather. What will happen when meets Webby and Huey, Dewey And Louie?





	A new duck in town.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place I’m thinking after the mt. Neverest ep but before the spear of Selene one.

Chapter 1.

It was just another day at McDuck manor, Webby and the boys were having fun playing one of their games. Mrs. Beakley, Webby's grandmother, was watching the four of them play. She loved watching them play. As long as they didn't make too much of a mess or anything of course.

Just then, the phone starts to ring. Beakley decides to go over to the phone to pick it up. She takes it off the receiver and answers the call.

"Hello, this is McDuck manor, whom may I ask is speaking?"

"Hi there Benni. It's me Asa Ganderson." The caller responded.

She smiles hearing the voice of an old friend of hers "Why hello there Asa, it is so nice to hear from you."

"Heh, it's great to talk to you Benni." Asa replied smiling.

"My thoughts exactly, so are you calling for any particular reason?"

"Actually yes, Casey and I are moving down to Duckberg from Gandston."

Bentina smiles "Oh that's so very wonderful, what is the reason if I may ask?" She added sounding curious.

"Well Benni, let's just say. Things have been going pretty rough for Casey as of late." Asa says in a somber tone.

Beakley says "I see..."

She remembers having heard from Asa that Casey has been having troubles in the past. She never did pry into it though, but she knew. Mrs. Beakley knew that life hasn't been easy on him.

Asa inquires "Do you think you can tell Webby and the others that me and Casey are coming? Maybe he can make some new friends... Poor kiddo.."

The woman emphasized with her friend, she remembers how lonely her Webby used to feel in the past. The boys coming was a real blessing. Her granddaughter didn't feel lonely now like she once did.

"I will be sure to tell them." She replied.

"Thank you, we should be there in about a week." Asa says smiling, he looks at Casey sitting in a chair reading a book.

They say good byes and hang up. Mrs. Beakley remembers how in actuality Webby and Casey have met each other once. They were both very young and both had hatched quite recently.

She then goes to find Webby and the boys. Meanwhile, the quartet were all playing their foam dart tag game. The girl duckling was dominating so far. Using her night vision goggles and hiding on the ceiling ensured the advantage.

"Hahaha! You guys don't stand a chance against me!" She exclaimed with glee having the time of her life.

She fired foam darts at the boys from above. She was laughing maniacally as Dewey was hit by her Pillow trap again. Huey groans and says "How is she so good at this?"

Webby hangs upside down "It all comes down to having a whole lot of skill."

Mrs. Beakley had followed the noise, she saw that they were playing that foam dart game again. She let out a groan and shook her head, this time she was able to dodge foam darts heading for her. She decides to tell the kids about what Asa said.

"Hm hm!" Beakley cleared her throat loudly to try and get the children's attention.

It worked, as everyone stopped what they were doing, Webby removed her goggles as she got down safely to the floor. She and the triplets looked at Beakley, giving the maid their attention.

"What is it Granny?" Webby asked.

"I have something to tell you three, but what do you all say we go to the living room?" Beakley asked them.

Louie shrugs "Ok with me Mrs. B."

The maid leads the four children to the living room area, the reason she requested that they talk about this there was, in truth, she wanted time to think up how to say what she wanted to say. She walked onward as the children followed her, not saying a word. They were all wondering what was so important though.

The four kids look to each other wondering what's up. Beakley's thoughts were on Asa's grandson Casey. She looked back to her granddaughter and the three boys, she gave the three of them a smile.

"They and that Lena girl are all good kids, I'm sure that they will be good to that poor boy." Beakley thinks to herself, looking forward with a smile.

Soon enough, everyone was in the living room. The triplets and Webby were still wondering what happened, Beakley was pacing, thinking to herself where to begin. The four children look amongst each other, wondering why Mrs. Beakley wanted to see them.

"What did you do this time Louie?" Huey asked the youngest triplet with a hushed tone.

"Why does it have to always be me?" The duckling complains.

Dewey answers "Dude... When is it not you?"

Louie says "When you wrecked the houseboat..!"

"Hey that was one time and it was an accident!" Dewey yelled.

"You guys... Shh..." Webby says shushing them.

Mrs. Beakley wasn't looking at them, she had her back turned. The housekeeper had been working on what she was going to say. She turns to face the four children who were anticipating what she had to say.

The housekeeper starts "I have news for the four of you." She then says "Today I have received a phone call from a dear friend, Asa Ganderson."

"Ganderson?" The triplets asked in unison.

"You know of the name?" The woman asked.

Huey nods "Yeah, we once read about this great adventurer, his name was Casserian Henry Ganderson."

"Oh I see well, Asa is a descendant of that man." The housekeeper replies.

"Thats so cool!" Dewey shouts in excitement.

Webby sounded excited and squees to Dewey "I know right?!"

Bentina clears her throat getting their attention. She then says "As I was saying, Asa and his grandson Casey will be moving to a large house near the mansion. From their hometown of Gandston."

She then says to the children "Casey is around the age you four." Beakley continues "Now then, I want you four.." she was then interrupted by her granddaugter.

"Awesome! Another new friend!" Webby squeals in excitement.

First three friends in the triplets, then Lena and soon a new friend in Casey. The duckling was feeling very excited. She, to her knowledge, doesn't know Casey, but if he is the grandson of a friend of her Granny's, he must be great.

The triplets themselves thought it could be pretty fun to have a new friend too. Admittedly, other then Webby and Lena, the kids did not have many non-adult friends. Well Huey had his fellow scout troop members, but that was beside the point.

"Hey Mrs. B? When are they coming anyway?" Louie asked her.

Mrs. Beakley says "Asa told me that they should be here in about a week's time. Also, there is something very important that I want to tell you four.." She the said the last part looking down.

The four wondered what was wrong. They are quiet as they wait for her to continue. Beakley thought about the times Casey had troubles, she felt compassion for the boy.

She then looks to the kids "Casey has, he has been through more then his faír share of troubles... I am going to need you four to be extra nice to him. His problems he faced are why he is moving to Duckburg."

"I know I don't have to worry though, you are all wonderful children." she added smiling proudly.

The kids frowned a bit, feeling bad for Casey after hearing about his hard time. Webby was especially feeling bad for him. She and the triplets smiled when her granny called them wonderful.

Huey says "Thanks Mrs. Beakley, I promise Casey will have a good time."

Dewey nods "Yeah, we will even take him to Funzo's."

Mrs. Beakley smiles "That sounds delightful. You may all go back to your games now. Just be careful."

She walks away, leaving the four kids to themselves. The triplets all get up off the couch, while Webby keeps sitting down. She is in thought about Casey, she wonders what type of problems he had to face.

"Poor guy... I wish there was a way to help him." She thought to herself.

The triplets looked at her, wondering what she was thinking about. They never really saw her like this before. They felt that one of them had ought to say something.

"Uh, Webby?" Huey asked "Would you like to go back to our game?"

"Huh?" Webby she replied "Yeah sure.. Lets go."

The quartet leave the living room to go back to their game. Webby was still having her thoughts on Casey. She was wondering how she could make his stay great.

Meanwhile, in Gandston at the Ganderson mansion, a young boy duckling is sitting on his bed frowning looking quite miserable. He is dressed in a red short sleeved shirt with black horizontal stripes. The boy is also wearing glasses.

This boy was Casey Ganderson. The young boy had just been told about his grandfather's plan for them to move to Duckburg.

"I know its just a dream, but... I hope I things can get at least a tiny bit better in Duckburg." he says to himself, sadness in his voice.

That is the end of chapter 1.


End file.
